The Final Battle
by insert-cool-name
Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived. He has survied Voldemort many, many times. But now it is time for the grand final, an there is a new thret. Can Harry be the man who won, or will it be someone else, someone no one expects? (rated pg-13 for cuation


Summary: 6th year, a new adventure, a new DADA teacher, a new threat from voldiemort, a romance, and Draco's happy cousin from Australia ( A HAPPY MALFOY??!!). Throw in magic carpet rides, some new creatures, and MAJOR past secrets, you have my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter (or Draco*weeps bitterly*) They are the products of the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling. I have just kidnapped them for a while. I will return them.. ..maybe..some day. *cough* oh, yeah anything else that you recognise is not mine. I own only the plot, and an onion, but that is another story.  
  
chapter 1:  
  
A beautiful woman walked with grace down a lengthy marble hallway. Although her posture was confident, her face betrayed the nervousness she was feeling.  
As she entered into the courtyard, her remarkable auburn hair glowed gold in the powerful Saudi-Arabian sun. She stopped for a moment and looked around her. Tall palm trees created some shade, while the flowers that grew in between them were nothing short of breathtaking. Yes, she would miss this place, but for the sake of peace she had to go.  
As she started walking again she pulled out the letter she, or rather the royal family, had been sent. It was made out of some strange parchment and had brilliant emerald green writing. She had read it a hundred times already, but she started to read it again anyway.  
To their royal highnesses, King Makram and Queen Aisha,  
  
I, professor Dumbledore (principle of hogwarts, school of witchcraft and  
wizardry), am most delighted that peace has finally settled enough so that people can travel between our lands in safety.  
The ministry of magic has put the idea forward to ask of you a favour to help with our inter-magical relations.  
I have been informed that since our declaration of peace 100 years ago scholars in your world have been studying our ways of magic.  
I ask of you, your highnesses, that you send to my school a person from your world that will take up the position of defence against the dark arts teacher. This will be most enjoyable for the students.  
Please send me a message back when you have chosen the person for the position and I will set up the nesserceary equipment at the school.  
The only thing the chosen person need do is pack the clothes they will require and be at Hogwarts on the first of September.  
  
You're humble servant  
A. Dumbledore  
  
she sighed. Sure, she'd studied the wizarding world for many years, but there were many more people far more capable then her. Why had she been chosen? One word. Trust. The King and Queen trusted her, and she would not disappoint them. "Zahrah, it's time for you to leave." She jumped at the sudden voice beside her. "Are you all right?" the palace servant, Sana asked with concern. "Yes, yes I'm fine, just a bit.., a bit scared." Zahrah said with a sheepish smile. "I've never stayed away from home so long before." Sana gave her a comforting look and handed her the carpet. "We have sent your things already." she told Zahrah. "They will be at the school by the time you get there. Good luck." Zahrah leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Sana." With that Zahrah tuned and made her way to the end of the garden. On the way she passed a beautiful rose bush. A small bud was very close to her. She stoped and raised her hand to it. Zahrah's hand started glowing gold, and the bud opened into a snow white rose. With a small smile, Zahrah threw the carpet into the air where it stayed, about 2 feet above the ground, and gently sat down on it. Slowly at first, but soon gaining speed, the carpet sped into the air and was soon out of sight. Only then did the person in black walk slowly out of the bushes, take out their own carpet, and fly away in the opposite direction. *****  
  
Soooo, what cha think? A good first chapter? Please don't flame me, I'm a newie. Can you guess what Zahrah is? Remember, the more you review, the more I write. Next chap will have the hogwarts brigade in it. (Draco, mhhhh) I've only read one of the books and seen the movies so please forgive me if my characters are a little O.O.C. 


End file.
